


The Game

by Symolyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Prostitution, Porn With Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Random & Short, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symolyn/pseuds/Symolyn
Summary: In a masochistic world where certain people in society are stuck in a Game revolving around publicized porn, Shaugna and David are an immensely popular Pairing. But no gain can be achieved without pain and sacrifice.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	The Game

"Shaughna, come in." 

The deep voice boomed through the half-open door. Shaughna took a deep breath and pressed against the thick wood to step inside. Upon entering the dimly lit room, her eyes, covered in heavy, dark make-up, immediately flicked to the large screen covering the entire right wall. Sharp, blinking numbers indicated their performance from the previous week. Between the green spots, there were some red marks. Shaughna averted her eyes from the unforgiving data. She was in for a long night. 

"Good evening, David," she said politely, making sure to keep her voice professional and clear. David always preferred to have the encounter be business-like and clean. It was how they had been able to work together for such a long time. By not making it personal. For him, anyway.

"Come sit," he commanded, patting a spot on the hard, red sofa in front of the screen. She walked towards it, her high heels clicking against the hard wooden floor. The hem of her long black, lacy dress bristled behind her. It was nearly see-through at the front, but covered enough to allow something to the imagination. It really was a piece of art, this dress. It had cost her the larger part of her allowance for this week. But it came undone in no less than six pieces, allowing for it to be taken off excruciatingly slow. She could only hope there was a Level in the Game tonight which allowed for her to show it off properly. 

Shaughna knew better than to sit down right away. She lingered in his sight, while he looked her up and down with scrutinizing gaze. He was lounging casually, his arm resting on the back of the sofa. The muscles under his skin bulged in this position. He was strong enough to lift her with one arm, but more than that his muscle definition was what made him look impressive. He was wearing a thin black shirt with a sharp collar, and long black pants, the legs cut neatly at the bottom and pressed into a straight line at the front. His dark hair fell down his forehead in thick locks. He hadn't put anything in it today, gone for the natural look. Whatever he did with his hair, it would look good anyway. He also hadn't shaved. A dark stubble covered his chiseled jaw. Imagining the feeling of that stubble on her face, over her belly, down her hips; it made her heart pound faster. 

Overall he looked incredibly casual and relaxed, but Shaughna knew he was tense for tonight. She noticed it in the way his dark eyes looked over her, burning an invisible hole in the already thin fabric that stuck to her slender figure. His teeth grinded slightly, another tell. She knew his body language too well by now. 

"New?" he asked briskly, indicating the expensive dress with a nod of his head. 

"Yes. I saved it for tonight," Shaughna replied, her voice a bit unsteady for the flutter in her stomach. 

"Good. Now sit." He patted the sofa again, and Shaughna quickly sat down next to him, facing the screen. Now that she had time to focus on the numbers, the areas which were colored red became more clear. *Shit*, it was in their main audience group. 

"Ratings are down," she ventured carefully. 

"Yes. We didn't go all the way last week and it shows. I intend to Play more fully tonight." His voice had that sharp, business-like quality to it, as if he was ordering his employees around in the large company Shaughna believed he probably worked at before. This is how these Game Nights started. He would run her through his strategy for the night, discussing his limits (never hers), and making sure to get only slightly intoxicated before Kick-off.

Shaughna said nothing and stood up to refill his wine glass, which was half-empty. He would want at least another full one before it began. 

"Can I count on you tonight, Shaughna?" he asked. Just like whenever he addressed her with her Character name, her stomach fluttered and cheeks flushed. She put the wine bottle she had been pouring from back on the table and leaned over him on the couch. Heavy lipstick brushed his nose, cheek, and found his mouth, kissing him deeply. Her right hand stroke the inside of his muscled leg, on its way to the bulge which was beginning to twitch under the fabric of his black pants. 

A strong hand grabbed her breast and pushed her away. 

"Not yet," he said calmly, only slightly out of breath from her attentions. "But I'll take that as a yes. Have you eaten properly?" Then came the cross-fire, where he checked her eating, sleeping and self-care schedule for the last 24 hours. It would have warmed Shaughna's heart that he cared for her well-being in this way, if she had not known this was her only opportunity tonight for such compassion. A few hours from now she could be begging him for a scrap of food or a short rest, and he would not allow it if the Level did not. He was simply making sure she was in the best possible shape for the show he wanted to put on tonight. It was the one thing that reminded Shaughna he was a Player, despite their long partnership together, and the Game was all a Player could care about. 

After answering all David's questions to his satisfaction, he ordered her back on the sofa. She had always found it uncomfortably hard, when sitting normally and when doing other things on it, but it was designer and had cost quite a few credits. Of course, David had plenty of those going around. They were the most popular Pairing after all, and Players were the only ones making money from Game Night. 

He sipped his wine casually, and they gossipped a bit about the week. Where the weekend was the time for Game Nights and Players to come into action, NPCs like her had to earn their keep during the week. David was always interested in the latest gossip, especially when it came to the Subscribers who visited her. Shaughna knew where the interest was coming from. Subscribers wanted to be with their favorite NPCs to be like the Players who got to have them during Game Night. David only wanted to know who was trying to be like him. He would laugh liberally at her descriptions of their small assets, their greasy hair and crooked teeth. And he would hug her mockingly when she told about the sometimes painful ways in which they had been trying to take her, successfully or not. She would also get invited by some of the minor Players in the Game sometimes. Being one of the most popular girls, they were trying to learn from her how to be more successful on Game Nights with their own NPC. David was interested in hearing who they were. If they had any potential to become big, he would forbid her from accepting them in the future. Strictly speaking, it was forbidden for him to have any say in her activities during the week. In practice, he could simply stop inviting her for Game Night, her popularity would dwindle away, and she would be left with nothing. So she certainly allowed him to have a say. 

Satisfied with her report for this evening, he suddenly pulled her by the arms and dragged her onto his lap, where she could feel the bulge rise. Right on the clock, always the professional. She could hear the one-minute countdown beginning. The screen changed from the performance dashboard to a big clock, indicating one minute to nine. 

David began to run his fingers over the lace, the course skin chaving her bare skin underneath. "This is a really nice. I can't wait to take it off," he whispered, his voice completely changed from before. It was husky now, enticing. He knew the audio of the last minute of countdown was already being recorded for the regular patrons of the show, and David never wasted an opportunity to prep his audience for tonight's show. 

Shaughna became a little dizzy. It took so little for him to get her ready to go, as she could already feel the wetness beginning to pool below. David's hand expertly felt the situation between her legs. "Oh you are ready. I'm going to wreck you tonight. We are going to Play all the way to the Final Boss, and I do believe..." his voice was clear despite whispering, the microphones in the room picking up every word without a doubt, "we are going to play the Bonus Levels too." 

Despite her arousal, Shaughna was slightly reluctant. Playing the whole Game and Bonus Levels was no mean feat, and although it was to be expected after last week's results, it was not something David forced her to do every week. Her eyes flicked briefly to the screen, which now showed the number of Subscribers watching as well as the final seconds counting down on the clock. *6 million*, a better Kick-off than last week. The audience knew David too. One calm Game Night was always followed by a spectacular next one. Their expectations were high. Shaughna pushed those scared feelings to the deepest parts of her soul and hid them away for another time. As the camera's turned on, red dots appeared in the room, blinking unforgivingly, and she stood up shakily from David's lap, allowing the watchers a full view of her black dress and tantalizing smile. 

The first Level task appeared on the screen. *Shaughna strip teases for David*

The perfect beginning of a long Night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a brain fart. I might post more, might also not. There's more of the story in my head, but I'm bad at sex scenes.


End file.
